


What A Happy Accident

by ItsLivvvy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moving, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Post Mpreg, Road Trips, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt:</p><p>"We're on a road trip and you got silent all of the sudden and that's cool you needed to shut up but then you start panting and oh god you look like you're gonna throw up but we're <em>literally</em> moving across state and the house is already sold and the only motels around are booked for a con and that's really really really bad because you're in <strong>heat and don't look at me like that</strong>- nO st<strong>oP</strong> there's cars and trucks all over the place for this con I cannot have you fucking H-hEY DONT ST<strong>ART CLIMBING IN MY LAP-</strong>" AU</p><p>{not fandom specific but I figured we needed it you know}</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Happy Accident

"It's only an eight hour drive Lou." I assured him and Louis groaned, kicking his feet against the carpet of the car.

"Hey, don't be like that! This job will be so much better and it'll give us enough money to start a family." I patted his tummy and he smiled."You can sleep all the way there."He curled in on himself and he said.

"OK." His sleepy form conked out before I even started the car.

 

"Bonkers!" Louis yelled and I groaned.

"Louis, shut up." I said through gritted teeth.

"Harry please, we've been on the road for four hours and I am so bored."He wiggled around in his seat.

"Count the yellow cars instead of yelling bonkers."I suggested and he laughed. That's when he broke out the car snacks.

"Harry, Harry!" He cried, poking me in the shoulder.

"What Louis?" I asked.

"I'm hungry." I took a deep breath in and huffed.

"Can't you wait for another hour?" 

"No, feed me alpha." 

"Alpha?" I asked and he giggled, squeezing my knee.

"I just love you that much babe." He twisted his wedding ring around his finger twice and I knew he'd gotten me then. He knew that he was my soft spot and he knew if he reminded me of how we were bonded he could get me to do whatever he wanted me to do. I waited for the thing that would cinch the deal and then, he did it. He pretended to scratch his neck, stretching it to the one side and subtly pulling down his shirt collar so the teeth marks I'd left on his neck nearly three years earlier were clearly on display.

"Louis, you can't just flash our mating mark and wedding ring and expect me to do what you want." I told him, but I was already pulling into a rest stop."I'm hungry as well." I justified my actions, but Louis just laughed.

"Sure Harry."

 

He was munching away happily and talking nonstop. He seemed to never ever shut up, until he suddenly did.

"Wow, something must be going on in this town eh Lou?" I commented looking at all the cars and trucks. There were giant banners everywhere for a convention I was guessing. He didn't answer me. I looked over at him and his face was a little panicked and slightly red.

"Lou, what's up baby?" He laughed nervously and said.

"Nothing, I think I need new suppressants." 

"Why?" I asked and he giggled nervously. That's when I noticed his ragged breathing and his erection.

"Louis what's wrong?" He almost seemed to have lost his ability to speak. He shifted and that's when I caught a whiff of his slick and I knew then what was happening.

"You're in heat?" I asked and he nodded. He threw his head back and sighed. I turned into the nearest, almost packed parking lot and ran out to the front desk.

 

"What do you mean you can't accommodate us?" I asked. The beta behind the desk looked nervous and he had every right to be. My alpha instincts were screaming that I had to protect my omega. I had to find him a safe place to go through this heat with me. The receptionist shook her head.

"We're full from the convention." He said nervously.

"He's in heat." I whispered and the beta's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry."

 

When I got back in the car Louis was sweating and had his palm pressed against his erection.

"Baby look at me." I cooed and his wide eyes directed themselves towards me."They don't have a room for us."He groaned and slumped in his seat. I started the car once again and started on my drive to find a hotel that did have room for us.

 

They all answered the same, no room. They were booked full and Louis was sobbing in the seat beside me.

"Louis stop it." I said quietly when he reached over to palm at my cock, which had been hard since I first smelt the slick leaking out of my mate.

"Harry, I need you. Please, just pull to the side of the road!" It was getting to that point, we had one last chance at finding a hotel and if that didn't work out, then I would have to fuck him in the back of our car. He unbuckled his seat belt, the pool of slick on the seat suddenly very noticeable to my sensitive nose. He tried to climb into my lap and simultaneously undo my jeans to pull my cock out. I knew he was desperate and that yelling at him wouldn't stop him, but I needed to drive and I panicked.

" _Louis!_ " My alpha voice boomed." _Get in your seat and sit there until I tell you to move._ " He whined, but obeyed my command. He didn't have much of a choice. As his mate, my alpha tone had complete control over him. He couldn't disobey that voice. He squirmed and I pulled into the last hotel on the strip. It seemed considerably less full. I turned to him, frowned at his tear streaked face.

"Oh Lou." 

"Harry." He hiccuped and I pulled him into me to kiss him.

"I'm sorry for using that voice, you can't do that. Not while I'm driving love. It's just not safe." He had curled back into a ball, sobbing and trying to not touch himself. I couldn't figure out why until I realized I had told him not to move.

"Baby, Louis, I want you to try and take the edge off." 

"I can't, you can." He whined and I sighed.

"OK love, come here." I moved the seat all the way back and he scrambled into my lap."I'm just taking the edge off, no knot yet." He pouted, but accepted what I gave him. I pulled him into a kiss and reached back for our suit case. I know I'd thrown one of our toys on top. I pulled out a plug and Louis's eyes widened.

"Harry, I don't want that." He shook his head.

"It'll make you feel better Lou." He shook his head.

"It's hard, I want you." So I put the plug down and reached down between us to pull his dick out. I stroked him to orgasm while kissing his neck, sucking hickeys under his ear. I knew that's what he wanted more than anything. When he was in heat he wanted to be claimed. It was the only time Louis ever really acted truly omega. He wanted to be taken care of and claimed over and over. He came up between us and sighed before clutching me sobbing.

"More Harry please." I picked up the plug and it only made him sob harder.

"No! No you!" He blubbered and I knew we'd been sitting in this parking lot for 15 minutes at least and I needed to go in and get us a room. He wouldn't let me go.

"Lou, I have to get us a room, I'm sorry baby. I know it hurts." He sniffed and pressed himself more against me."When I get back, room or not, I'll knot you OK." I nipped at our bond mark to seal that as a promise and he shivered.

"OK, just, leave your jacket." He begged and I knew that the smell of me made him feel better so I shrugged off my coat in the chilly fall weather and have it to him. It was giant on him and I smiled as I moved him off of me. My pants had a giant slick stain on them, I had a raging hard on I couldn't hope to adjust to conceal and my shirt was streaked with his cum, but I didn't care. He was all I cared about anymore. I ran into the hotel and the front desk looked me up and down disgusted.

"Sir, your clothes." They said and I slammed my hand that hadn't just been around my omega's dick down on the desk.

"Listen, I don't care what you have to say to me about my attire. I need a room and I need it for four to five days. If you don't have any room I'm going to be driving to the nearest clearing and fucking my omega in the back of our car. He's so far into his heat cycle he's refusing anything that could help him, other than me." The omega behind the desk was furiously trying to find a room and the beta was just annoyed.

"Sir, you're causing a disturbance." 

"Cecil stop it." The omega snapped."We have one room left, it's on the second floor." She handed me the key and I thanked her.

"Thank you so much." I almost cried and ran out to the car.

 

"Louis, I got the room."He looked at me, so relieved and then I noticed the plug was gone.

"It hurt and I needed it, but I don't want it." He whimpered and the alpha in me almost ran around the car to get to him.

"Shh, it's OK baby." I carried him into the hotel and the omega gave us a sympathetic look.

"You haven't paid for the room yet." Cecil yelled and I turned around, Louis in my arms whimpering. He looked very frightened suddenly. I growled and the omega rolled her eyes as Cecil physically moved away from me. Louis hissed in pain again, which brought me back to him. I cuddled him close to me and hit the '2' on the elevator. I stepped into it and got off as quickly as possible.

 

The room was fine, just a bed and a dim light, but all I needed was a bed and some light. I placed Louis down on the bed and managed to strip him down and myself before he pulled me into the bed with him.

"It hurts." He wheezed and I pulled out the plug quickly. He started crying as I watched him clench around nothing.

"Fingers?" I asked and he shook his head.

"God no, cock." He said. I could hear my Louis in his voice, not just the desperation. I pulled his hips towards me, threw his legs over my shoulders, lined myself up and pushed into him. He sighed and relaxed.

"Harry, move." He requested and so I did. I bent my head to his neck, sucking at our bond mark. He moaned in pleasure instead of pain and I knew he was feeling better then.

"Feels good babe?" I asked and he nodded.

"Faster." I moved my hips, thrusting into him faster than I was before. Now that I knew he was OK and that he was feeling pleasure not pain I let myself feel it too.

"So wet baby." I whispered in his ear, letting the feeling of him around me, hot and wet, overwhelm my senses. He smelled so good and I couldn't believe it still that he was all mine. I could feel my knot growing and Louis could too. He groaned and pulled me up to his mouth for some well deserved kisses.

"Please." He whispered and I grunted. When I finally knotted him he cried out loudly. I felt waves of pleasure wash over me as I was caught inside him, only able to shallowly thrust against his prostate until he came again. He whined and clutched firmly onto my biceps.

"Better?" I asked and he sighed, nodding.

"Thank you." He breathed and I laughed.

"We've been mated for three years. You don't have to thank me anymore." I told him."Anyway, it's mutually beneficial." He sighed.

"Not really, it's tiring. I hate that my entire body wants a baby so badly that it does this." I stroked his face, moving to bring him up into my lap.

"Let's get you more comfortable." He sighed and let me move him around until we were both lying on our sides. His leg around my waist, getting him as close to me as possible.

"Maybe, but I kind of want a baby." I told him. He smiled and placed his hand on my face.

"I know Harry." He seemed content and fell asleep on my chest soon after that.

 

He woke up desperate, like always, climbing onto my dick while I was still half asleep. The only thing that took the pained expression off his face was when I knotted him. That's when the realization hit him.

"Harry, my suppressants must be defective." 

"Did you forget to take them Louis?" I asked and he blushed bright pink.

"Oh no." He whispered."Harry I fucked up." I laughed, brushing his feathery hair off his forehead.

"Don't worry about it love. I still love you." He giggled, pulling me up slightly to kiss him.

"I love you too."

 

It was always a sigh of relieve when he woke up and confirmed my suspicions that his heat has ended. He was in the clear once again to join society.

"OK Louis, it's bath time." I told him, picking him up and bringing him into the bathroom. I was disappointed to find only a shower. Louis wasn't strong enough yet to stand on his own. So in I got with him. He stood on his own two feet, leaning heavily on me. I washed his hair and cleaned up the sweat of a four day heat. He was so tired. I called up room service and got them to clean the sheets. They were nice and quick about it too. We had a nice clean bed, he was showered and felt better. I felt like I had done my job as his alpha and we fell asleep cuddled together. Louis still needed contact from me. He got extra cuddly after heat especially.

 

I woke up to his tracing the birds on my chest and sighing.

"I really marked you up this time." He whispered, after feeling me move under him.

"I enjoy it love." I told him and he laughed.

"I bet you have scratch marks on your back." I could recall them burning during our shower so I nodded my agreement. It was just us in our own little world. He was my everything.

"If I am pregnant." He started to say, letting out a shaky breath.

"I'll be overjoyed." I answered his unasked question."I can't wait for you to mother my children." He giggled and let me lick over our mark kissing over the bruises I'd left there.

"Who said I'd want to be called mama?" He asked and my face fell.

"Did you want to be Daddy or Papa or what?" I asked, genuinely wanting him to have whatever he wanted. He burst out laughing and placed his hand on my face.

"Please, you know I've always been partial to Mummy." I sighed and laughed with him.

"Alright then Lou." I let my hand settle on his ass."Mummy it is." He snuggled back into my chest and we fell asleep that way. It was well deserved after all we'd been through that week.

 

I payed at the front desk, Louis clinging to my arm and cuddling his face into my bicep. He was always like this after heat.

"You two are so cute." The omega cooed and Cecil just eyes me warily from the back computer. I smiled down at Louis who slipped under my arm, wrapped himself around my side and smiled at the receptionist.

"He's a catch, I know." The woman behind the desk smiled fondly."

I wish I had that kind of support at home." She wasn't mated from what I could smell. I gave her a reassuring smile and turned to drive the rest of the way to our new life with Louis by my side.

 

**1 year later**

"At least one good thing came out of that unfortunately placed heat cycle." I cooed, lifting our three month old daughter out of her crib. She looked up at me and I smiled.

"That's right Alessandra. You are an amazing thing." I heard Louis laughing behind me.

"I think you love her more than me." 

"That's not true, I love you equally." I walked towards him and rubbed our noses together. Louis took Alessandra from me and rocked her slowly, before sitting down to feed her. I had my perfect family, our dream has come true. I couldn't love them both more than I already did

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! if you have any questions here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mercurlouis) and my [Tumblr](http://queenstonstwhorehouse.tumblr.com/) feel free to send me a message. I also track the tags 'queenstonstwhorehouse' and 'itslivvvy' on tumblr if you make me anything you want to show me.


End file.
